User talk:Smashbro8
Your new Talkpage Archives I created the Talkpage Archives, don't forget to add Archive box with k man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Archive You're welcome man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) HELP US Some users are messing with the Watch Dogs Wiki. Please fix our problem :( RainingPain17 (talk) 17:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hahaha you're welcome, i just wanted to tag the best editors here, than i figured out you and some others, i just didn't add Cloudkit because he never talks to me and disagree with my actions, but about me being a patroller, maybe some day i join you all as a patroller (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC)) Re: Reporting vandals Thanks for the heads-up, just alerted Cloudkit as he was the only "staff'" I saw active so hoped he would be able to action faster than me hunting out the right person to alert. Cheers, Smurfynz (talk) 06:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC) A little help? How can i change the color of my profile link? I mean the letters,to look like this: AndreEagle17? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Pfister Design If it appears in game, why not? The same would apply to anything else. Leo68 (talk) 19:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Taxis Yes, i think they're very similar, but i think that they are based on the Crown Vics because they're manufactured by Vapid and they do strongly resembles Crown vics, but they are very similar to the Grand Marquis either, both arguments are valid for me, but i think we should let the Crown vic in the table and add the Grand Marquis in the Taxi page itself (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well that's a good idea, I wanted some tips, I tried to obtain the Enforcer by normal ways but I failed, I tried to just take it to the car parking in the Algonquin safehouse but the police stopped me and I lost the truck, there should be some easy way without cheats to get this truck, it would help many players that want to obtain it (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC)) Cabbie Hey Smashbro, what's up? I wanted to say, I know you don't believe that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany, but it is, you can see in the rear windshield on the DS version, but there are users removing the Cabbie from the Albany page, actually these users (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) Yes, I think this is fair, but since I don't have Chinatown Wars for my PS Vita, i can't show it :/ but a user published a pic showing this and I can't find, but I swear I saw an "Albany" badge on the rear windshield when I played on my friend's PSP (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) Apology Im sorry what i did in gta wanted level ok i have surrender, i dont think its fair to the users, but please forgive me and i will leave them alone, but i will still improve the article, but not put that quote in the trivia section anymore, i know it is in violation of the wikia policies. Im sorry :( i just felt jealous. Assassinations I'm doing an expanded page for Lester's assassinations? There are Strangers and Freaks missions that have expanded pages about their mission series, so why not for Lester? Let me know, and once it's up, feel free to expand where I missed anything. Leo68 (talk) 22:09, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Jet Hey Smashbro, i want to talk about the jet, it's been long since i was thinking about rename the Jet page to 747 Jet '''or '''Jumbo Jet like it was done to the Interceptor (which is named Police cruiser '''in game), what do you think about this? Well, we can either do this or wait for the next-gen version, it's been speculated that the Jet will be renamed to a more creative name, what do you think? If yes i'll put a renaming template in the page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Yup, the Interceptor is named "Police Cruiser" too, that was just a sentence of avoid confusion, in this case, the Interceptor was made a separete vehicle because the GTA Community calls it the Interceptor, in the case of the Jet, half of the GTA Community calls it a "Jumbo Jet" and the other half call it a "747", so i'm asking you, should we rename the article now? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) So that's okay, I got your point, we can wait till the next-gen version, it is still speculated to be renamed (AndreEagle17 (talk) 01:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC)) Your friend Hey Smash, I'm back here can I please wanted to know your Facebook in case I'm blocked in this wiki,so that I can talk to you.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 12:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dispute Hey smash I seriously need your help can you please give these two User:Leigh Burne and User:Smurfynz a lesson? I can't take it they are bullies to me? Can you please help?12:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sean.Drew Why the ? was this idiot unblocked? Cleanup time... Smurfynz (talk) 12:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : No worries, I'm picking he's about 13yrs old.Smurfynz (talk) 21:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : LOL, I was pretty close then. About the age of my youngest daughter :) Smurfynz (talk) 21:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User I have some problems with an abusive user on Watch Dogs wiki, could you fix my problem ? Thank you :) RainingPain17 (talk) 19:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Van and Unnamed Obey vehicle I think we should add them to the beta vehicles, because there are no similar vehicles to them, but perhaps the Audi is actually a red Tailgater, but that van, there is no van with windows, except for the Youga, but i think it is valid to put them in the beta vehicles, i never saw any van like those, the Youga is far too different from them (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC)) Im back Hey Smash,this is my another account here.I m glad that I'm back Understand Bro,I clearly understand my statement.I will try my put on my best behaviour in this wiki.I won't cause unecessary trouble here.I hope I get protected dude.Sean.shn (talk) 09:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Apologized to User:LS11sVaultBoy already I wrote to him last night not repeat the same behaviour again.No worries.Sean.shn (talk) 09:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Need to warn this User He insulted me by saying "Do not erase this again,sockpuppet" can you please warm him?Thanks.Sean.shn (talk) 10:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #You '''are using a sockpuppet account, which is a clear breach of the rules of the wiki. #You have used this sockpuppet account to revert an edit that was reverted by your main account which contributed to it being blocked in the 1st place, which is another clear breach of the rules. : Most of your other edits so far have been borderline at best but I have left them alone. The Pigalle one was a clear-cut case and needed to be reverted and the warning is well and truly justified. Smurfynz (talk) 10:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC). My age Actually I'm 16 years old and not 13 or 14.ThanksSean.shn (talk) 10:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I need a help This two users RainingPain17 and Smurfynz are taking a revenge of me saying that I'm a vandal on this wiki.I seriously need a help.Sean.shn (talk) 10:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) see you soon Bye bro,I have to go and study and I will talk to you soon,bye.Sean.shn (talk) 11:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) dude I'm really sorry but I put on best behavior already as you and me are friends together so we should try to control our behavior.If I behave myself will you join me in Ariana Grande Wiki?Sean.shn (talk) 13:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro,this is Connery Siew I have plans to enchance this wiki.The wish list is: *Block users can still reply to the message to the admin/bureaucrats who blocked them.The talk page of the blocked users must be unlocked to give apologies. *Welcome sign font must be changed,the font is old already. *Admin users can delete blocked users as the blocked users are not entering this wiki already. *Warning of the culprits must be written on their userpage with the box as well.The reason is so that they will know what mistake that the culprits done.Advice must be given for example "If you apologise to your own mistake,this will avoid a block". *Badges and ranking should be given to any users who give contribution to this wiki.They will earn badges and their ranking will be determined so that whether the user can be either Patroller:Rank:50 and above,Bureaucrats:25 and above,Admin:10 and above. That's the wish list I want to have in this wiki.Thanks dude.BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Behaviour I would not behave as how my younger brother did to threaten the staff.Hoping you can tolerate with my behaviour.I do not have anything wrong with my self.Please report anything if there is Vandalism on my user page.I have my priority and discipline strictened.Next week onwards I only will be online in this wiki on weekends.ThanksBlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 09:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Races - link missing Have added the Rockstar link to my template from Grass Route onwards, thanks for picking that up Smurfynz (talk) 11:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Might not be tonight, it's getting late here. I'm seeing a lot of broken image links too - not sure if it's my internet or not. I have a checklist I'm going through to make sure all components are present (Page/Description/InfoBox/Map/Image/Categories) so when I come back through adding all the missing images to the info boxes and categories to the pages, I'll double-check them all then. I have data for all the missing pages from this list: Races in Grand Theft Auto Online so it's going to be a lengthy process. Smurfynz (talk) 11:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for your vote. BTW since I am quite busy right now could you tell other staff members to vote ? Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 12:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kart I'm about to merge the page Go Kart with the Kart, but first i must talk to you and WildBrick, what do you think about merging those pages? I'm thinking about it because there is no real difference between both, not even appearence (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Oh well, i always found them the same, like the Bullet and Bullet GT :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:38, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Excuse me for butting in to this but I have copied this discussion to the talk page on the Go-Kart, and I agree with AndreEagle17.Smurfynz (talk) 10:08, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Patrollers Hey Smashbro, thanks for your support, i appreciate it, i also support Rain to be a patroller, i'll give it a try and we'll see what happens, i'll send a invite in the page :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) : Once again thanks for this man! I'm really determined now, I've left a message on LS11VaultBoy's page, now i'll talk to other admins and patrollers and see what they think (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Rat Loader pic I'll save the pic and rename it as "Rat Loader Front" and "Rat Loader Back" respectively then (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry Smashbro i'm kinda busy right now, can you do this for me? Really sorry :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:39, September 29, 2014 (UTC)) RE: He got it through a save editor. Check on YouTube. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Race categories I'm not normally in favour of over-categorisation but yeah, it does make sense to have categories for the 3 vehicle race types, Land/Sea/Air. Probably need one for "Athletic" races too, for the likes of the GTA V Triathlons. Smurfynz (talk) 03:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) 1.17 is out now Furore GT is official Smurfynz (talk) 11:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Military I think if anyone can do a close-up on a GTA V military star it would be better. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:32, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Like I said, I think a military star to represent the military (just like how seals are used to represent law enforcement agencies). Eventually we can take this photo which really looks like the stars featured on the Crusaders. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC)